


Forever Home

by buckdiaz



Series: Crack week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 crack week, 911CrackWeek2020, Crack, Gen, Non-human POV, Pinata, Pinatas have feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: It was finally time. Today was the day Maria Reyes was going to get picked and taken to her forever home, she could just feel it in her paper mache structure. She’d been waiting for this day ever since she’d been made.Written for 911 Crack week 2020. Day 5: Non-human POV.Thank you to Matan4il for helping me out while writing this! <3
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Crack week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024888
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Forever Home

It was finally time. Today was the day Maria Reyes was going to get picked and taken to her forever home, she could just feel it in her paper mache structure. She’d been waiting for this day ever since she’d been made.

After closing hours she and the rest of her Pinata friends would often talk about the life they had in front of them. They all wanted their forever home and while it was sad to see a friend leave the store it was nice to know they went to a loving home that would take care of them for the rest of their lives.

Hearing the bell for the door jingle as someone walked in Maria looked over at the handsome man coming in with who she assumed was his son. They had that familiar look.

“Dad! Look, they got some!” The little boy said as he looked up at Maria and her friends. Maria hoped her tissue paper pieces weren’t tangled, and that they looked bright and colorful.

“I told you, Chris! Let’s go pick out which one you want, then we’ll get the candy,” the dad said grinning widely as he followed his son, Chris, up to the Pinata display. Maria inched forward just a tiny bit when they were walking up so that she was in front and poking out a bit.

“There’s so many,” Chris said in awe as he looked at them all.

“How about a Superman one since I call you Superman?” Eddie suggested, picking one of the shelves and showing it to Chris. Maria shuddered and rolled her eyes. Superman… no no. This kid needed a real pinata, not some wannabe superhero.

“Noo, I think I want that one. With all the colors and the horn!” Chris said and pointed right at her. Maria couldn’t believe her luck. It was actually happening! She was being adopted!

Feeling herself being lifted off the shelf and shown to the boy, Maria gave him a smile. Chris gasped before grinning.

“This the one?” Eddie asked. Chris nodded quickly. “Yeah! She smiled at me, dad!” Chris told him. Eddie chuckled and tucked Maria under his arm. “Of course it did,” Eddie led Christ over to the candy and let him start picking out the things he wanted in the pinata.

\--

Being in a driving car was something Maria was not too eager to repeat again. The loud noises, the heat, and twists and turns. If her stomach hadn’t been so empty, she was certain she would've been sick. The fresh air as she was carried from the car to the house was lovely though.

Taking in the surroundings of her new home, Maria marveled at the sights. It was nice. Cozy. Very homey. She wondered where she would sleep. Hopefully close to Chris, he seemed really kind and unlike his dad, noticed her smiles.

“Do you want to put the candy in now? The guests will be here in a few hours,” Eddie told Chris as he put the bags of their groceries on the counter. Maria stood still and observed quietly. It was so weird to be away from her other friends and family but she knew she’d have a good life with this dad and son.

“Now, dad! She’s hungry” Chris replied as he walked over to the counter and patted her head. Maria pushed back into his hand.

“My name is Maria, what is yours?” She asked, hoping that Chris could understand her. Chris grinned back at her and stroked her back gently. “I’m Chris. That’s my dad, Eddie” Maria smiled at him and gave his hand a lick, causing him to giggle even more.

“Dad, come on, Maria must be starving, hurry!” Chris complained, both of them looking over at Eddie.

“Maria?” Eddie asked, amused, and watched as Chris stroked her paper tissue ‘fur’.

Maria could feel and hear her stomach growling and rolling as Eddie pulled out the big bag of candy. It smelled so good.

“See if you can find the flap,” Eddie said as he walked over with the bag. Chris looked at Maria.

“It’s on my back. By my tail” Maria told Chris. Nodding, Chris reached for the flap and opened it.

“Here you go,” Chris said excitedly as he grabbed a big handful of candy from the bag and dropped it in. Maria closed her eyes and hummed in delight. Starburst! Chewing gum! Snickers! Oh so delicious!

“Thank you, Chris! Can I please have some more? I love candy!” Maria said in delight. Chris giggled and eagerly helped Eddie empty the bag of candy into her. When they were finished, Chris tucked Marie under his arm and they made their way slowly over to the living room floor where Maria greeted Chris’s toys, feeling warmth and love run through her pape mache build as they all told stories of how great and nice Chris was.

—

It was a few hours later and now the house was filled with children and parents Maria didn’t know. Chris hadn’t talked or played with her for a while but it was okay because she was enjoying her time outside, watching as the kids played, laughed, and ate cake. It was so refreshing being outside or even anywhere but the store.

Her interest was caught however when a man with binoculars kept popping up in the bushes, looking at her and the people at the party. Watching intently she hoped that the man wasn’t dear to surprise Chris by dressing up as a clown. She hated clowns.

The man disappeared back into the bush and Maria let out a sigh of relief and turned her gaze back to Chris and watched as he played rock, paper, scissors with one of his friends.

“Chris! I think it’s time for the piñata!” Eddie shouted and picked Marie up. Snuggling up to Eddie, Maria smiled. Were they all going to play? Would she get more candy?! Oh, this sounded fun!

Chris and the other kids cheered as they came over. “Candy! Candy! Candy!” They all shouted as Maria could feel Eddie using the strings on her back to tie a rope to it. She was a bit confused now, was this some sort of leash? Oh! Were they going for a walk?!

“Chris, are you ready?” Eddie asked as he swung the rope over one of the branches on one of the trees. Swaying in the air, Maria smiled at the kids, loving all their smiles and laughs. She wasn't quite sure what game this was but surely it would be fun. Chris nodded quickly and took the stick.

“Will you help me, dad?” Chris asked as he walked closer. “Of course, buddy,” Eddie smiled and crouched down so he could be safe from the stick and help Chris. The kids started cheering again and as they counted down from three Maria felt dread run through her paper mache. It was like slow motion when the stick came towards her and hit her hard over the right side.

“Step back from the pinata!” The guy with binoculars shouted as he came running out from the bushes. Some of the kids screamed and Maria looked around bewildered as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Eddie was clutching Chris to his side and the rest of the parents were rushing to their kids as well.

“It’s okay, I’m just here for the pinata!” The man said as he approached slowly but determined.

“My name is Buck and I’m a pinata farmer, I’m just going to grab it and I’ll be on my way,” Maria felt a tear slip down her face as she looked betrayed over at Chris. He had hit her! There was some justling about as the man, Buck, undid the knot on her strings.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe now. I’m going to take you to my farm, there’s loads of candy and many more pinatas. You’ll be happy there and live forever!” Buck said softly. Maria closed her eyes and nuzzled up into Buck’s reassuring hand.

As the sound of police sirens started to come through the distance, Maria opened her eyes again and looked over at Chris and Eddie while Buck spoke.

“Well, I best go. Happy birthday and remember, Pinatas have feelings too,” he said quickly before tightening his hold on Maria. The wind ran through her paper tissue frills as Buck started running, as they leaped over the bushes Maria hoped that this farm was as good as Buck was saying and she wasn’t heading for another beating. But as she glanced up at Buck and saw him glancing back down at her and gave her a smile, she knew that this man would never hurt her or her kind.


End file.
